Outdoor fountains in market, such as poly resin fountains, ceramic fountains, and pond fountains, which adopt submersible pumps, generally require adscititious LED lights or products using low voltage power supply. At present, most use an adscititious transformer to transform and supply the power, but the adscititious transformer increases the cost very much, and while being used, an additional attaching plug is required, which will cause a lot of trouble and inconvenience to the consumers. Some use capacitors to reduce the voltage, but using capacitors to reduce the voltage will not implement isolating high voltage and low voltage, which will easily lead to safety accidents of electric leakage and electric shock, so, it is extremely unsafe, and the current provided by using capacitors to reduce the voltage is very small, which will not meet the requirements of more loads.
The technical solution that a submersible pump can directly provide AC or DC low voltage power supply to the outside as the submersible pump is working at present is not disclosed by relevant literatures.